


Конец

by Maxim98rus



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Gen, Memories, No Rest For The Wicked - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Satan wins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxim98rus/pseuds/Maxim98rus
Summary: Что будет, если дьявол победит?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Конец

**Author's Note:**

> На Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9423560

Сегодня холодно. Наверное, стоило захватить куртку, но ей плевать. Джинсовая ткань давным-давно прохудилась и порвалась в некоторых местах. От пронизывающего ветра это не спасёт.

Её шаги звучат по пустому коридору. Гулкое эхо разносится вокруг дюжиной звуков, будто она пробирается через тьму не одна. Она не уверена, что это не так. Она уже вообще ни в чём не уверена.

Ряд одинаковых ламп, защищённых решётками, очерчивает путь к выходу. Тусклый свет еле разгоняет мрак, пробиваясь сквозь заляпанные грязью и засохшей кровью плафоны. Периодически старая проводка искрит, и свет, моргая, гаснет на секунду или две. Наверное, электричества не станет даже раньше, чем кончится топливо в генераторе.

Она проверяет, заряжены ли пистолет и винтовка. Ей не поможет, если она столкнется с чем-то посильнее зомби, хотя бы ей будет спокойнее. О самоубийстве она уже давно не думает. Никто из них не думает. Не теперь.

Дверь на улице скрыта в естественной пещере неподалёку от главной дороги. Её руки набирают код доступа на автомате, глаза даже не смотрят на потрескавшийся и потускневший экран. Тяжёлые проржавевшие двери медленно отъезжают в сторону, и она выходит наружу.

Ещё не рассвело, но кроваво-красный багрянец зари медленно растёт на горизонте. Воздух сух; она чувствует пыль, забивающуюся ей в ноздри, и щурит глаза. Перед ней - бесплодная пустыня повсюду, куда ни взгляни. Некогда плодородная почва давно исчезла под ударами воды и ветра. Теперь здесь лишь сухая, потрескавшаяся земля и песок. Высоко в небе клубятся тяжёлые облака - красные лучи восходящего солнца окрашивают их в тёмно-бурый оттенок.

Она взбирается на небольшой каменистый уступ и садится, пытаясь устроиться максимально удобно. Взгляд усталых глаз безразлично смотрит на окружающую пустошь. Где-то далеко на горизонте, посредники песчаной дымки, она может видеть силуэт того, что когда-то было городом - теперь это лишь осыпающиеся руины под кроваво-красными небесами. Жизнь, которая когда-то текла там, давно прекратилась - о ней напоминают проржавевшие остовы автомобилей на потрескавшихся и местами обвалившихся автострадах и мостах, да заброшенные дома, половые уже давно истлевших трупов. 

Раньше она бы закурила, но пришлось бросить. Сигарет больше нет.

Сидящая на камнях женщина, казалось, уходит в себя, но между тем внимательно прислушивается — нет, ничего. Лишь свист ветра, да шелест песчаных позёмок, которые почти полностью погребли под собой некогда широкую и шумную автостраду. Даже ходячих мертвяков нет — уж их-то в любом уголке планеты хватало, даже в такой глуши, как эта. Но сейчас она даже благодарна — хоть на какую-то секунду она может притвориться, будто живёт нормальной жизнью, или, по крайней мере, её подобием.

Она не знает, зачем постоянно выходит наружу именно в это время суток — перед рассветом, когда солнце, сейчас больше похожее на сгусток кипящей крови, начинает медленно выходить из-за горизонта. Кажется, это просто привычка. Когда не стало Макото, она тоже так выходила — молча смотрела вдаль отсутствующим взглядом, словно надеялась, что однажды, каким-то чудом, он вернётся к ней. Надеялась даже после того, как своими глазами видела, как гроб с его безжизненным телом опускали в могилу. И это она, всю свою юность проповедовавшая, что смерть — это навсегда, что это конец всего вообще, что это одно сплошное «ничто».

Женщина фыркает. Она была дурой. А небо тогда было ещё голубым — не красным.

Его все воспринимали как фрика — этого хрупкого, хиленького паренька, с чёрными, спадавшими на лоб волосами, и каким-то отчаянием в тёмно-серых глазах. И немудрено — он постоянно нёс всякую чушь о Боге, о рае, об аде, о грехе и спасении… Она чаще всего просто закатывала глаза — ну право слово, не в двадцать первом же веке рассказывать эти сказки! Они ведь уже клонировали человека! Освоили Луну и высадились на Марсе! Но, по крайней мере, она уважала его, а вот другие такой снисходительности к парню не питали.

Однажды он попытался покончить с собой. И тогда она спасла его.

Женщина приходит в себя, когда чувствует, как по щеке скатывается слеза, и раздражённо вытирает её ладонью. Воды и так мало, нечего тратить её по пустякам.

Она щурится, когда начинает всходить солнце — оно всё ещё кажется белым, но лучи его больше не сияют золотом, а заливают бесплодную землю кровавым сиянием; багровый свет падает на её лицо, превращая его в пылающее пятно. Ночная тьма постепенно отступает, а небеса медленно становятся тёмно-красными — и всё же солнце светит не так ярко, как раньше. Она может смотреть на него — раньше оно слепило ей глаза.

Женщина ёжится, натягивает камуфляжную шарф-маску повыше, закрывая рот и нос — на рассвете ветер усиливается, и она щурит глаза, пытаясь защитить их от летящего песка. Возможно, сегодня будет пылевая буря — пронизывающие до костей порывы гораздо сильнее, чем обычно.

Она смотрит на мёртвый мир, расстилающийся у неё перед глазами. Их осталось всего пятеро — там, внизу, в грязном, загаженном бункере, жизнь в котором через пару-тройку дней станет невозможной. Очень сильно недостаёт воды; а день, когда она вообще в принципе умудряется поесть хоть чего-нибудь, по праву считается удачным. Топливо в генераторе скоро закончится, но система жизнеобеспечения, скорее всего, накроется ещё раньше. И тогда у них не останется выбора — или Ад посмертный, или ад на Земле. И как в таком случае выбирать меньшее из двух зол, если оба они одинаково плохи, она не имела ни малейшего представления.

Иногда она задавалась вопросом — есть ли ещё хоть что-нибудь, за что стоит бороться?

Она вновь вспомнила о Макото, о тех последних трёх месяцах, когда она, наверное, была по-настоящему счастлива — ведь она любила его, а он, как оказалось, любил её. Она помнила, в каком шоке была вся Академия, когда об их отношениях стало известно окружающим — потенциальная кандидатка наук встречается с религиозным фанатиком! Но её это не волновало; он иногда всё же пытался донести до неё то, что казалось ему «истиной», но вскоре стал уважать её чувства. Сейчас она думает, что он, скорее всего, просто сдался и посчитал её безнадёжной. «И оказался прав» — думает она. Да, самое обидным и горьким было осознавать, что все эти немногочисленные чудаки, проповедовавшие на улицах с древними книжечками в руках, безнадёжно уступившие идеям прогресса и просвещения, в конечном итоге оказались правы.

Может быть, прислушайся она к его словам, она бы не потеряла его. А может она просто не в силах перестать винить себя. Она не знает.

Иногда ей до сих пор снятся кошмары об этом, хотя спустя столько лет она повидала множество куда более отвратительных и ужасных вещей. Но, наверное, именно тогда, глядя в нечеловеческие, ярко-красные глаза той, кого она всё это время считала президентом студенческого совета Академии, она поняла, как же она ошибалась. Она помнила, как Макото умирал у неё на руках — помнила, как его израненное, истерзанное тело истекало кровью, помнила, как отчаянно цеплялся он за жизнь, медленно покидавшую его, как бился он в предсмертных муках. Она помнила, как почти ничего не видела из-за слёз, застилавших ей глаза, как тряслась в истерике, в бесплодных попытках хоть как-то ему помочь, хотя разум настойчиво твердил, что помогать уже поздно.

А стоявшая рядом демоница в забрызганной кровью школьной форме лишь хохотала жутким, нечеловеческим смехом. Она обещала вернуться за ней — тогда, когда больше некому будет её защитить, а потом ушла. А она, несчастная шестнадцатилетняя школьница с мёртвым парнем на руках, кричала, кричала и кричала, пока не сорвала голос. Наверное, ей следовало послушать его раньше — может быть, им _всем_ следовало послушать его раньше; и его, и тех, кто говорил те же самые слова, от которых она отмахивалась вместе со всем прогрессивным человечеством. А теперь этого прогрессивного человечества нет. Никакого человечества нет. Потому что было слишком поздно. Они опоздали.

Теперь она видит лишь останки некогда гордой и величественной цивилизации, считавшей, что ей всё по плечу. Лишь некогда прекрасную Голубую Планету, от которой остался тусклый, серый комок засохшей грязи, на который стоит лишь дунуть — и он развеется. Лишь умирающее солнце да кроваво-красные небеса, которые служат молчаливым напоминанием о том, что произошло.

Женщина достаёт из нагрудного кармана маленькую, потрёпанную книжечку, когда-то принадлежавшую ему. Обложка почти полностью облезла, а бледные буквы «Святая Библия», с которых полностью слетела позолота, почти неразличимы. Она листает старые, выцветшие страницы, пока не находит один стих, который тогда пробрал её до глубины души — _«И если бы не сократились те дни, то не спаслась бы никакая плоть; но ради избранных сократятся те дни»_. Кажется, это было Евангелие от Матфея. Именно тогда она поняла, что произошло.

 _«…но ради избранных сократятся те дни»_. Может быть, другим мирам — если они существуют, — повезло больше, чем её собственному. Может быть, там ещё оставались люди, которых можно было спасти. В её же мире «избранных» не осталось вовсе, а единственный, в чьей «избранности» она была абсолютно уверена, был мёртв. Его тело, запертое в гробу, погрузили в сырую землю на кладбище в Оцу — городе, в котором он родился и вырос; она видела это. И погода в тот день была как назло издевательски-солнечной. А может это действительно была насмешка — уж неважно даже чья: Бога, Демиурга, высших сил… Может быть, они все заслужили эту насмешку.

Макото как-то говорил, что все люди были детьми Божьими. Если так оно и было, то, огладываясь назад, она могла признать, что дети из них были отвратительные. Они были высокомерны и свободолюбивы, горды и неразумны; они были жестоки — и друг к другу, и к другим живым существам, и даже к планете в целом. Они вели себя нагло и вызывающе, были в восторге от своего ума, власти и могущества; грезили о том, как распростят свои руки до края Вселенной. Они оправдывали всю ту мерзость, что порождали сами; лгали, лицемерили и даже осмеливались считать себя «невинными» и «хорошими», как будто искренне не понимали, за какие такие грехи им на головы сыплются несчастья! И так век за веком, тысячелетие за тысячелетием.

Ей бы, наверное, надоело раньше; но, кажется, в конце-концов и Бог понял, что спасать больше некого. Потому что никто больше не хотел быть спасённым. И тогда Он, как настоящий отец, грустно посмотрел на сына, вознамерившегося идти дальше своим путём, невзирая на опасности, и сказал: «Да будет твоя воля». И захлопнул за его спиной дверь. Так что когда демоны восстали из Ада и набросились на вмиг оказавшееся беззащитным человечество, никто не пришёл на помощь.

Наверное, они заслужили это. Он, хотя бы, забрал с Земли тех, кто действительно был ни в чём не виноват — всех маленьких детей и младенцев, даже тех, кто находился в утробах своих матерей.

Спасибо и на том.

Поначалу все, конечно, словно даже не поняли, с чем столкнулись — вспоминали DOOM, Salvation War и прочий бред подобного рода; рисовали карикатуры на чертей, испуганно визжащих под сыплющимися на них ядерными бомбами. Может быть, они всерьёз считали, что так оно будет и на самом деле — она не знала, да и, если честно, не хотела знать. После того, как дитя Макото, которое она носила под сердцем, было восхищено на Небеса прямо из её утробы, у неё окончательно пропало какое-либо желание иметь хоть что-то общее с этим миром.

Врач сказал, что это был мальчик.

Бравада продлилась не дольше пары дней, когда выяснилось, что демоны — это не красные черти с рогами, заострёнными хвостами и кожистыми крыльями, а кое-что похуже; что-то, что заставляло каждого, кто увидел их, вопить от ужаса и расцарапывать себе глаза. А ещё их не брали пули. И мины, и гранаты, и кумулятивные боеприпасы… Ядерное оружие не решались применять почти до самого конца войны, но под конец не выдержали и сбросили с десяток на особо крупное скопление нечисти. Ни-че-го.

Связь с марсианской и лунной колониями пропала первой, и женщина старалась даже не задумываться лишний раз о том, что случилось с колонистами, первыми ступившими на поверхность других небесных тел. Вряд ли, в конце-концов, их участь была лучше, чем та, что постигла остальное человечество, оставшееся на Земле.

Почти сразу выяснилось, что нечисть оказалась идеальной в шпионаже; женщина знала, что они могли вселяться в людей, ведь ей до сих пор снились в кошмарах кроваво-красные глаза демоницы, целый год притворявшейся президентом студсовета и не вызвавшей подозрений ни у одной живой души. Но демоны использовали эту способность по полной — они устраивали беспорядки, саботажи, погромы и бойни, распространяли дезинформацию и собирали обезумевших от страха почитателей с такой скоростью, какая не снилась ни одной другой военной машине. Началось всё с крупных городов, большая часть из которых была потеряна в первые несколько недель; потом всё распространилось дальше, словно какой-то вирус.

Всяческие охотники за нечистью из маргиналов-неудачников вмиг стали самыми востребованными людьми в мире, ведь оказалось, что кое что из их бредовых советов действительно работало. Святая вода действительно обжигала чертей, соль не давала им ступить за порог, а кованое железо даже могло убить. Вот только попробуй убей, когда их две сотни против тебя одного — и все набрасываются одновременно. И это не говоря уже о том, что даже в одиночку каждый из них способен выпотрошить тебя голыми руками…

И вот _тогда_ человечество поверило — поверило всему, о чём его предупреждали два тысячелетия подряд, тому, от чего оно совсем недавно высокомерно отмахивалось, что называло «глупыми сказками», которым не место в современном, прогрессивном и развитом мире, которым правят рационализм и наука. Она помнила эти толпы людей, наводнившие уже давно опустевшие храмы и святые места; помнила плач, просьбы (а иногда и вопли) о прощении, слёзы, текущие по щекам, тлеющие огоньки свечей. Больше всего их тогда собралось в Ватикане, на большой площади Святого Петра перед массивным собором, который когда-то был главным храмом уже давно не существовавшей Римско-католической церкви. Женщина не понимала, чего они все хотели добиться своими молитвами Богу, от которого они много лет назад сами же отреклись.

Молитвы остались без ответа. Через сутки пограничный контроль Италии доложил о быстро приближающихся к Риму грозовых облаках, а всего через пару часов улицы некогда величественной столицы Римской империи были залиты кровью и завалены растерзанными и изуродованными трупами.

В тот день люди, наконец, осознали одну простую и незамысловатую истину — Бог был реален, и Он оставил их.

ООН пыталась сопротивляться. В этот раз даже не было никакой традиционной пропаганды, воодушевляющих речей, бравурных маршей или пафосных лозунгов на тему «Враг будет разбит, победа будет за нами!». На всё это банально не было времени. Государства были просто поставлены перед фактом — необходимостью отдать свои вооружённые силы под руководство международного военного командования. Согласились, конечно, не все — особо упёртые изоляционисты вроде Ирана или Северной Кореи сопротивлялись до последнего; вот только демонам было плевать, какую идеологию исповедовали их противники.

«Мировая армия» действительно пыталась бороться. Она вооружилась опытом охотников за нечистой силой — швырялась в демонов боеприпасами с солью и бомбами с осколками из кованого железа; разве что святую воду не использовали, поскольку некому было её освящать. И людям действительно удалось нанести какой-никакой урон противнику — по крайней мере, поначалу. Но, в конечном итоге, как одолеешь того, кому доступны даже самые низменные тайны любой человеческой души?

Так вышло и здесь — некоторые люди предпочли стать теми, кого во времена последней большой войны называли «коллаборационистами», если такое слово вообще было применимо в этой ситуации. Скорее это были просто поехавшие крышей фанатики, обезумевшие или от страха или от наслаждения, потому что демоны умели завлекать к себе. Поначалу с малого — выпивка здесь, шлюха там, — а следом, когда покорные, словно свинки, адепты прикармливались с их рук, начинали медленно пристращать их к чему-то, что всё менее и менее походило на нормальные человеческие удовольствия, пока сатанисты не превратились в тех, о ком не могли помыслить даже самые развращённые культы древности.

А потом, конечно, появился _он_. Сатана. Лукавый. Дьявол.

Он тоже был в карикатурах, по крайней мере, в первые дни войны, когда все были уверены, что рационализм и наука одержат победу над глупыми суевериями — победу не только идеологическую, но и, так сказать, физическую. Сатану тогда рисовали в виде такого же чёрта, как и всю прочую нечисть — разве что размером покрупнее, с телом гермафродита и козлиной головой (что лично её поначалу смешило). Потом не до смеха стало и ей, и всем остальным тоже — оказалось, что они, в очередной раз, крупно облажались. Оказалось, что дьявол не имел ровным счётом _ничего_ общего с тем, как представляла его современная массовая культура.

Его явление человечеству походило на сцену пробуждения хтонического чудовища из Лавкрафтовских ужасов, не меньше — потому что ничто оказалось не в силах подготовить людей к тому, что им предстояло увидеть. Люцифер был огромным — выше самых высоких гор, выше, наверное, даже облаков; она не могла сказать определённо. Внешностью он лишь отдалённо напоминал человека, хотя женщина не могла ответить на этот вопрос со стопроцентной ясностью — потому что была абсолютно парализована ужасом, мешаниной шести полыхавших крыльев и миллионов глаз, взглядом, который три дьявольские головы устремили на неё, всполохами алого, тёмно-красного, малинового и пурпурного огня, которыми переливалось и ярко сверкало всё его тело. В любых других обстоятельствах многие, наверное, сочли бы это существо прекрасным — но ей было страшно. Он был страшен.

Многие тогда предпочли покончить с собой, в отчаянных попытках избежать неизбежного. Самоубийства захлестнули мир волной, каковой ещё не бывало в истории человечества. А он лишь смеялся. Его голос сочился ядом, шипел, словно огромная, смертоносная змея, говорил, что все, наложившие на себя руки, всё равно окажутся под его властью, в Аду, где им самое место. Где самое место всему человечеству.

Они были в ловушке, зажаты в клещах, заперты меж двух огней; их участью отныне было пройти этот ад на Земле, чтобы, в конечном итоге, обрести вечные мучения в Аду настоящем. А Люцифер врывался в их сны, проникал в их разум, порождая там мучительные видения, сводящие людей с ума, заставлявшие их безумно хохотать и пожирать собственную плоть, а подчас и чужую. «Вы жалки, — шелестел его голос в её ночных кошмарах, — Мерзкие, отвратительные, гадящие слизняки! Удивлён, что Он с вами так долго нянчился — с вами, беспомощными трусами, пытавшимися убедить самих себя, что вам предначертано править всей Вселенной. Вы надеялись на Его заступничество столько, сколько я себя помню; и теперь, когда я буду медленно, особь за особью, истреблять ваш проклятый род с лица этой планеты, я хочу, чтобы вы постоянно задавали себе вопрос — кто вы без Него?»

Он не просто убивал, нет; он мнил себя царём, а разорённую планету полагал царством, что должно принадлежать ему по праву. Тех сатанистов, кого демоны обратили в своих безвольных рабов, он превратил в тех, кого уже нельзя было назвать людьми, даже приблизительно. С его приходом нападения стали куда изощрённее — он поднял миллиарды живых мертвецов из своих могил, и те заполонили планету, ещё больше истощая и без того изрядно поредевшие ряды защитников человечества. В конце-концов, потери просто стали невосполнимыми, и людям пришлось отступать, сдавая нечисти километр за километром, страну за страной, континент за континентом…

Единое руководство ООН вскоре пало — а вслед за ним развалилась и армия. Экономика, и так удерживаемая на последнем издыхании, рухнула окончательно, и исход человечества был предрешён. Большинство людей скучковались вокруг немногочисленных военных, охотников — словом, кого угодно, кто хоть приблизительно знал о том, как бороться с врагом; остальные превратились в мусорщиков, выживальщиков и тому подобный сброд, осевший в пещерах, подвалах или старых бункерах и помышлявший лишь о том, чтобы набить брюхо тем, что ещё осталось, да прожить на денёк подольше. Крупные города почти обезлюдели, превратившись или в безжизненные руины или в то, что нельзя было назвать иначе, чем «филиал Ада на Земле»; вдали от больших городов люди продержались дольше, но демоны находили их и там. А если и не находили, то рано или поздно заканчивались еда и вода, а вместе с ними — и жизнь.

Демоны безумствовали по всему миру почти полтора года. Почти шесть с половиной миллиардов человек погибло от их рук; вместе с ними под кроваво-красными небесами умирала вся живая природа. И тогда из своих логов, пещер, потаённых гротов и скрытых троп стали выползать всевозможные твари; многие сотни лет скрывались они от людских глаз, страшась тех, кто объявил себя царями Природы и хозяевами Земли, прятались, оставшись в памяти человечества лишь в виде легенд и мифов. Но теперь время людей прошло — и монстры вышли под свет кровавого солнца, идя на поклон к новому властителю планеты. И он принял их — тех, к чьему созданию приложил руку созданные им грех, демоны, а подчас и он сам. Они должны были стать новыми обитателями мира, заменив собою человечество, которому не было места в царствии дьявола.

Их становилось всё меньше и меньше; кто-то умирал, кто-то пропадал без вести, кого-то забирали демоны и о нём никогда более не слышали, а кто-то превращался в какую-нибудь очередную тварь, на которых женщина за последние полгода насмотрелась предостаточно. Она уже видела множество трупов разных видов и в разных стадиях; некоторые из них были даже ходячими. И хотя самозваное «сопротивление» по-прежнему рисовало воодушевляющие граффити на стенах домов, да отстреливало периодически зомби или случайно забредшего монстра, в глубине своих испорченных, грешных душ они понимали, что проиграли — и остались перед ними лишь мрачные, пустые небеса, да бесплодная, безжизненная пустошь.

Некоторые из них, всё же, продолжали рожать детей — из-за отчаянного желания привязанности, по пьяни или просто поддавшись первобытным инстиктам, которые всегда берут верх над человеком в те времена, когда всё, что он знал о мире, внезапно становилось совершенно неактуальным и, более того, бессмысленным. Противозачаточных больше не было, а делать аборты подручными средствами матери не рисковали — велик был риск самой истечь кровью и быстро откинуть ласты. Поэтому все, в конечном итоге, привыкли — привыкли искать последний пакет сахара, последнюю кружку риса, последнюю банку консервированной фасоли; привыкли слышать тихий плач младенцев, когда их маленькие ручки и ножки усыхали, а животики пухли; привыкли смотреть, как они умирали — о них никто не заботился и никто не оплакивал.

Некоторым всё же удавалось выживать и вырастать, но это оказалось ещё хуже — по какой-то причине у вновь рождённых людей отсутствовали души. Поначалу они даже не поняли, что конкретно происходило с их детьми — они казались нормальными, пока не вырастали до сознательного возраста, разве что были слишком молчаливыми, слабыми и голодными. А потом начался кошмар — потом они говорили, что видят во снах мёртвых людей, а вскоре стали слышать их и наяву; они плакали и кричали, что голоса мертвецов их оглушали и становились враждебными, рассказывая им об Аде и о том, что их всех ждёт после смерти. Она никогда не забудет, как один из них, заливаясь слезами, истерически кричал: «Нет Рая! Нет прощения!». В конце-концов они превращались в совершенных безумцев, бились в истерике, выцарапывали собственные глаза и ели собственную плоть. Тогда у них не осталось выбора, кроме как убить их всех.

Она до сих пор не была уверена, что произошло с этим несчастным последним человеческим поколением; немногочисленные скептики пытались списывать всё на галлюцинации, но даже идиоту было понятно, что одинакового бреда у нескольких десятков людей одновременно просто не бывает. Возможно, эти видения действительно могли восприниматься рождёнными после конца света, потому что у них не было души… Может быть, это действительно было так; в таком случае она радовалась хотя бы тому, что после смерти они уснули навсегда, а не оказались в Аду.

Люцифер в их снах насмехался над ними и говорил, что Бога и Рая больше нет — их всех поглотила Тьма, и теперь вся Вселенная принадлежала ему. Остался только он и Ад — и медленно вымирающее человечество. Она не верила ему; кто, в конце-концов, будучи в здравом уме, будет верить дьяволу, отцу лжи?

Детей больше никто из них не рожал.

Солнце поднимается всё выше и выше; кроваво-красное небо постепенно светлеет, но не теряет собственного зловещего оттенка. Женщина захлопывает старенькую Библию и убирает её в карман куртки. Уже рассвело — пора было возвращаться. Они смогли установить связь с некоторыми выжившими; чудо, не иначе, учитывая, что демоны, прорвавшись на Землю из Ада, вызвали что-то похожее на ЭМИ-волну, вырубившую большую часть электроники на планете, и вызвали серьёзные помехи в радиосвязи… Однако она отмахивается — она не только не верит в чудеса, она _знает_ , что их больше не будет.

Сегодня они вместе с другими выжившими постараются окончательно перебраться в Киото. Может быть, демоны или монстры найдут их и всех перебьют — тогда они попадут в Ад, где их мучения никогда не закончатся. Может быть, демоны выпотрошат их тела, вывернут наизнанку, вселятся в их исхудавшие тушки или сведут с ума, но не убьют — и тогда сама Земля станет для неё адом. А может быть не случится вообще ничего, кроме парочки забредших зомби, которых они легко смогут отстрелить — и тогда Макото по-прежнему будет с ней; как и их ребёнок, как и всё человечество. По крайней мере, хотя бы в её собственных снах — если конечно дьяволу вновь не захочется поиграть с ними…

Сегодня они вместе с другими выжившими постараются окончательно перебраться в Киото. Может быть, демоны или монстры найдут их и всех перебьют — тогда они попадут в Ад, где их мучения никогда не закончатся. Может быть, демоны выпотрошат их тела, вывернут наизнанку, вселятся в их исхудавшие тушки или сведут с ума, но не убьют — и тогда сама Земля станет для неё адом. А может быть не случится вообще ничего, кроме парочки забредших зомби, которых они легко смогут отстрелить — и тогда Макото по-прежнему будет с ней; как и их ребёнок, как и всё человечество. По крайней мере, хотя бы в её собственных снах — если конечно дьяволу вновь не захочется поиграть с ними…

Она встаёт с каменистого уступа и отряхивается, бросая равнодушный взгляд к горизонту, где на фоне багряной зари чернеет силуэт разрушенного Киото. Подбирает винтовку, забрасывая её к себе на плечо, и пошатывающейся походкой идёт обратно к пещере, к бункеру и его немногочисленным напуганным обитателям, прячущимся под землёй. Наверное, надо бы всё-таки что-то поесть — кружится голова и дрожат ноги. Впрочем, к этому она тоже привыкла — но как же иногда отвлекает.

На полпути к металлическим дверям, на которых чёрной краской намалёваны защитные символы, она оборачивается и вновь смотрит на небо. Оно теперь либо красное, либо чёрное — другим не бывает; почему-то именно сейчас она вдруг понимает, что с тех пор больше не видела звёзд. Ни разу. Странный, словно бы потусторонний холод охватывает её, заставляя руки трястись. Они, наверное, что-то сделали с атмосферой — навели какой-то морок, смог или туман, или… или она, как и много раз до этого, обманывает саму себя и не видит звёзд на небе просто потому, что во Вселенной больше нет звёзд? Потому что демоны сожрали каждую звезду, каждую планету, каждую галактику и туманность…?

Потому что в мире Люцифера должна существовать лишь одна звезда — кроваво-красное солнце, озаряющее своим мёртвым светом руины его царства, которое Бог когда-то завещал венцу Своего творения — человеку; человеку, который предал Его. А теперь было уже слишком поздно для неё, для всех них. Она кричит — но Он не слушает её. Молится часами напролёт — но Он не ответит. Он просто ушёл, оставив отрёкшееся от Него творение медленно умирать в опустевшей Вселенной, в разрушенном до основания мире.

Творение, которое Он когда-то любил, но которое никогда не любило Его. Которое предпочло поверить сладким речам изгнанного с Небес мятежника, а не собственному Отцу, Который создал его, взрастил и выкормил.

Наверное, они все заслужили это. Они хотели быть богами — и Он отпустил вожжи. Они хотели сами решать, что делать со своей жизнью; сами судить, что есть Добро и Зло — и Он ушёл, сделав то, что от Него просили. И теперь молитвы угасающего творения летят в пустоту — Он не вернётся. Никогда не вернётся.

Женщина, устало вздохнув, поправляет тянущую плечо винтовку и набирает код доступа, равнодушно смотря на то, как распахиваются перед ней ржавые двери, а потом медленно идёт внутрь. Пора выдвигаться. Нужно успеть добраться до Киото, пока с рассветом поверхность не заполонили монстры — истинные хозяева этой планеты.

Может быть, Он знал и об этом — о том, что всё закончится вот так. Как врач сможет вылечить пациента, которые не соблюдает его предписаний? Как спасатель сможет спасти утопающего, который не желает хвататься за протянутую ему руку? Она фыркает, когда двери бункера смыкаются за её спиной, вновь погружая её во тьму, освещаемую лишь светом тусклых электрических ламп.

«Да будет твоя воля», — сказал Бог человеку перед тем, как дать ему свободу, о которой тот всегда мечтал. Свободу, которая убила его.

_«И увидел Господь, что велико развращение человеков на земле и что все мысли и помышления сердца их были зло во всякое время; и раскаялся Господь, что создал человека на земле, и восскорбел в сердце Своем.»_

— Книга Бытие 6:5-6


End file.
